Princess Lynette
by Villains' Bad Girl
Summary: Prince Adam had a sister who was the exact opposite of him. After the spell had been cast over the castle, Lynette grew to hate her brother. Can Belle and Cogsworth help her learn to forgive her brother? Cogsworth/OC
1. Lynette

_Hey-O! So with the new Beauty and the Beast movie coming out, let's say I'm not too excited about it. The animated movie was perfect the way it was. So here's my contribution. I own nothing except Lynette._

* * *

_"...with that kiss, their fate was sealed. And they lived together happily till the end of their days."_

I closed the book and smiled as I held Chip in my lap.

You might be wondering who I am. My name is Lynette, I am the princess of this castle, sister of Prince Adam. What's that? You didn't know there was a princess? Well then, allow me to tell you my story. I suppose I should start...probably about 12 years ago. The times I was content with my life.

* * *

"Will there be anything else you need?" Mrs. Potts asked as she poured me a cup of tea.

Mrs. Potts was the closest thing Adam and I had to a mother those days, especially seeing how our parents...

"No thank you", I answered.

We were in the library and I was busy looking for a book I hadn't read yet. That was one of my many passions. I loved to read. So much so that I aspired to write my own stories someday. I smiled as I saw little Chip peek out from behind his mother's dress. Chip was less than a year old and he was really close to his mother at the time. He went everywhere in the castle with her.

"Chip, aren't you going to say hello, dear?" Mrs. Potts asked.

I watched as the toddler stumbled out from behind his mother's legs. He sucked his thumb as he looked at me shyly. I loved the servants in our castle. I wanted all of them to feel welcome. Much unlike Adam...

"I got something for you", I said going to the door. "Mrs. Potts, if you and Chip could just follow me..."

Mrs. Potts picked up her child in her arms and carried him as she pushed her tea cart into the hallway following me. Thankfully my room was just down the hall, so the elderly woman wouldn't have to struggle taking the cart up or down the stairs. I brought the two of them into my room.

"Your mother told me you were lonely", I said.

Chip sucked his thumb looking at me. Chip was the only child in the castle, so naturally there was no one for him to play with. I smiled as I walked to my bed, pulling the blankets up, looking underneath.

"Sultan, here boy."

A small puppy jumped out from under my bed and into my arms. The puppy licked my face and wagged his tail. Chip smiled as he reached his hand out to pet the dog.

"This is Sultan", I said. "He's a puppy from one of our hunting dogs. Chip, would you like to take care of him for me?"

Mrs. Potts sat Chip down on the floor. Sultan jumped out of my arms and sniffed at the toddler. He wagged his tail and licked his face before running out of the room. Chip giggled as he followed the dog out. I gasped at what sounded like yelling before something fell to the floor.

"Oh, dear!" Mrs. Potts said as she got up to see what happened.

I followed her and looked outside the hallway to see Cogsworth on the floor. Sultan was in his lap licking his face.

"Sultan, settle boy!" I said helping Cogsworth. "Are you okay?"

* * *

Cogsworth couldn't remember what happened. He was coming upstairs to remind Mrs. Potts Adam wanted tea. The next thing he knew a dog ran toward him, tripping him. Chip giggled as the dog licked him.

"Are you okay?"

Cogsworth looked up and gasped when he saw who was helping him. "Mistress!"


	2. Time With Cogsworth

I couldn't help but blush as I helped Cogsworth up. Out of all over the servants in the castle, I was not ashamed to say he was my favorite. True, I was only 17 at the time and He was 28. So, I had a thing for older men. Don't judge me!

"Mistress, I apologize for any trouble I might've caused", Cogsworth said brushing himself off.

"Cogsworth, how many times must I ask you to just call me Lynette?" I asked.

I giggled at his baffled look. The servants knew I hated formalities. I didn't want to be considered better than everyone else, I just wanted to be friends with everyone. But, Cosgworth seemed different somehow. He always took his duties seriously, considering he was Adam's number one servant. He had the most responsibility out of anyone here in the castle and it made me feel sorry for how miserable he looked at times.

"Oh, yes Mis- um, Lynette", Cogsworth stuttered. "Um, the master needs Mrs. Potts at the moment. So, if you'll please..."

"Oh, yes...um Cogsworth?"

I looked down, fiddling with my fingers trying to figure out how to ask the question that's been on my mind since we bumped into each other that day.

"Um, after you escort Mrs. Potts, would you mind coming to the library and...help me with my studies?"

"Help you?" he asked. "Wouldn't that librarian, Webster be of better help to you?"

"Webster? Well, I guess so."

I looked down and turned away, walking back toward the library. I wanted to spend time with Cogsworth, hopefully get to know him better. I gave a less than cheerful smile as I looked at Webster.

"Princess", he smiled. "Welcome back."

"Thank you, Webster", I said. "Please don't call me princess. Just call me Lynette."

"I apologize."

I sighed as I sat down by the fireplace. As much as I love reading, studying just wasn't as much fun. Then again, being the first born child, I was entitled to all the responsibilities. I was next in line to be queen, but to be honest, it felt like I was going nowhere. I wasn't going to be crowned queen until I turned 21. Why did I need to study all this material so early?

"Lynette?"

Webster came with some books on the history of my family.

"Would you like some help?" he asked.

"No thank you."

I picked up my reading glasses and started to read. My eyes rolled back and forth across the pages, but I wasn't really reading. I just wanted all these lessons to be over with. I had no interest in any of this stuff. I sighed, laying my head on the book, closing my eyes.

"Mistress..."

I gasped and sat up quickly, picking up the book to make it look like I was reading. I looked up to see it was just Cogsworth.

"Oh", I sighed in relief. "Cogsworth, don't scare me like that."

"You weren't studying, were you?" he asked with a smirk.

"No", I sighed looking down. "I don't like reading this stuff. None of it is entertaining to me."

"Do you really need me to help you concentrate?"

"Will you?" I ask with a smile.

Cogsworth chuckled as he sat down with me, reading the book with me. I smiled watching him. This was all I wanted...just to spend time with him.


	3. Adam

I smiled as Lumiere led me into the dining room. I always did like Lumiere. Womanizing type, but too bad for him, I was never one to fall for his tricks. It did amuse me how he thought he could charm his way out of work. He pulled back my seat, making me sigh as I looked across the table.

"It's about time you got here."

There was Adam in all his so-called glory. Nine years old and acted like he was next in line for the throne, always demanding to be entitled to everything.

"Patience is a virtue, little brother", I sighed.

Lumiere opened the door, allowing the servants to bring in our dinner. This was one of the few times of the day I dreaded, having to be with Adam. He was the reason the servants were so jumpy around us. I sighed watching as he started piling food onto his plate the minute the servants set the plates down in front of us.

"So, what did you do today?" I asked.

"As if you care", Adam scoffed as he banged his hand against the table. "Where's my wine?!"

"Adam, you're still a child. You only get one glass."

"I'm the master of this castle! I make the rules! I do what I want!"

"Not with me, you do", I remind him. "I'm the older child. I am the rightful ruler of this castle. Not until you turn 21 can you do what you want."

Times like this made me hate Adam. I felt bad, I wasn't supposed to hate my own brother. But on the other hand, Adam was always so difficult. How could you love a person who doesn't respect anyone? I sighed and ate bits and pieces of the food on my plate. I watched the way Adam ate and it disgusted me.

"Don't you have any manners?" I asked.

"What's your problem now?" he asked with a mouth full of food.

"Look at you!" I said. "You're eating like an animal! If you want to be a proper king someday, you need to learn how to eat right."

"As if eating right matters. It's going to be my castle and my rules. You don't need to tell me what to do."

"Mother and father left me as your caretaker. If I didn't care what happened to you, I would've turned you away. You are my little brother and I want you to be loved, not just by me, but everyone in the kingdom. Keep up this behavior, you'll be seen as a tyrant, hated and feared."

"As long as people do what I say, I don't care", Adam said going back to eating.

"You are just impossible!" I said in a huff as I got up to leave.

I slammed the door open as I left the dining room. Adam just wasn't going to listen. What was the point of trying to talk some sense into him? I sighed as I headed to my room. Mrs. Potts followed me with her tea tray.

"Are you alright, dear?" she asked.

"I can't keep patience with him", I sigh laying down on the bed. "How can anyone be patient with someone like that?"

"When you're a mother, you learn to be patient", Mrs. Potts smiled as she poured me a cup of tea. "Give the master some time. I'm sure he'll change once he grows up."

"I hope so", I said taking the cup. "I don't want to imagine him ruling as king with this same behavior."


End file.
